cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Travolta
John Travolta (1954 - ) Film Deaths *''The Devil's Rain (1975)'' [Danny]: Melts, along with all the other cultists, when "the devil's rain" is unleashed upon them. *''Carrie (1976)'' [Billy Nolan]: Killed in a car accident, along with Nancy Allen),when Sissy Spacek telekinetically sends their car out of control. *''Pulp Fiction (1994)'' [Vincent Vega]: Shot in the stomach with his own MAC 10 by Bruce Willis in the kitchen of his old house, after John comes out of the bathroom, causing him to fall back through the door (his body is later seen sitting in a bathtub as Bruce looks in). (Note: The next chapter "The Bonnie Situation" takes place before this event). *''White Man's Burden (1995)'' [Louis Pinnock]: Shot to death by police in the street, convinced he's not dropping his gun as he is trying to attract help for his boss. *''Michael ''(1996) [Michael]: Playing an angel, he "dies" due to his inability to remain on the earthly plane of existence (his body disappears into a mass of feathers as Oliver Platt and the other reporters look on). *''Phenomenon (1996)'' [George Malley]: Dies of a brain cancer with Kyra Sedgwick by his side. *''Broken Arrow (1996)'' [Vic "Deak" Deakins]: Killed in an explosion when he is propelled into several burning fuel drums by his own deactivated nuclear missile when Christian Slater tampers with the controls and aims it at him following a martial arts fight between them over a remote detonator. *''Mad City (1997)'' [Sam Baily]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up (having failed to shoot himself) on discovering Bill Nunn has died because of him. *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Sean Archer/Castor Troy]: Shot with a speargun by Nicolas Cage (who is actually John’s character), after John and Nicolas trade faces. *''A Love Song for Bobby Long ''(2004) [Bobby Long]: Dies off screen of unspecified circumstances (presumably liver/kidney failure from prolonged alcohol poisoning). His grave is later seen when visited by his daughter, Scarlett Johansson. *''The Punisher (2004)'' [Howard Saint]: Burned to death while being dragged behind a car as explosions go off all around him. *''The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009)'' [Ryder]: Shot in the stomach by Denzel Washington (through a chainlink fence) as John pulls a gun on Denzel. He dies while talking to Denzel. *''In a Valley of Violence (2016)'' [The Marshal]: Shot to death during a shootout with his son, James Ransone, and Ethan Hawke tries to stops James and Ethan from killing each other. *''Life on the Line'' (2016) [Beau Ginner]: Electrocuted when he restores power to the hospital by grabbing a lever and pushing down on it. *'[[Gotti (2018) |''Gotti (2018) ]][John Gotti]: Dies of cancer while in prison. His body is later shown being zipped up into a body bag. *''Speed Kills'' (2018)' [''Ben Aronof]: Shot to death by a hitman, an unknown actor. TV Deaths * None known Notable Connections * Brother of Joey Travolta, Ellen Travolta, Ann Travolta, Margaret Travolta and Sam Travolta * Mr. Kelly Preston Gallery Johntravolta.jpg|John Travolta in Pulp Fiction Deakins' death.png|John Travolta's death in Broken Arrow Travolta brain tumor.PNG|John Travolta in Phenomenon Saint's death.png|John Travolta burning in The Punisher Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Scientologist Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Disputed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:MGM Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Animation Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Controversial actors Category:Siblings Category:Actors who died in Ti West Movies Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Biography Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Carrie cast members Category:Grease Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:American Crime Story Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Actors who died in John Luessenhop Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Welcome Back Kotter cast members Category:People murdered by Carrie White Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members Category:Toy Story Cast Members